


Shall We Go Save the World?

by A_Pseudonym



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I need a hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Our babies are going to be okay guys, We all need hugs, post 5x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pseudonym/pseuds/A_Pseudonym
Summary: Lena didn't know if Kara could ever forgive her, but at least she seemed willing to listen. Can National City's leading ladies ever be what they once were? Perhaps, something more?OrWhat happens after the 5x18 phrase heard around the world. "Sit down."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 352





	Shall We Go Save the World?

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes! Long time no write, I know. Between finishing grad school, trying to find a job in the middle of pandemic, and the horrid angst fest of this season, I just didn't have it in me. But, after 5x18, I have more hope for the finale than I certainly thought I would, so here's just a short little something. I hope you enjoy and are staying well.

Kara and Alex stood in the kitchen, talking in hushed tones, when a creak in the floorboards made Kara snap her mouth closed and spin around. 

Lena slowly came around the corner from the area of the loft Kara used as the bedroom, her eyes cast downward toward her hands, which were hidden inside the sleeves of the oversized sweatshirt Kara had lent her to sleep in. 

Alex spoke first. “Hey, Lena,” she said gently, her head tilted in an attempt to meet Lena’s gaze. 

Lena let out a breath and looked up from her fidgeting fingers. Her eyes, normally so fiercely bright, were tired. Tired, sad, and so, so scared. “Hello, Alex.” She looked between the sisters. “I’m sorry if I interrupted.”

Alex’s face softened further and Kara, who had been frozen in place, internally reeling as she tried to determine if she needed to defend Lena’s presence to Alex or bury her own wave of suspicion and anger, finally extended her arm toward her best friend. 

“Hey, no, you didn’t interrupt anything,” Kara murmured as she unconsciously laid her arm across Lena’s shoulders. 

After so many months apart, Lena tensed slightly at the contact, but the way she slowly relaxed under Kara’s touch spoke to the deep connection that still existed between the two women. 

“Did you sleep okay? Do you want anything to eat?” Kara asked. 

Lena eyed the mug Alex held between her hands. “Coffee would be great, if you don’t mind,” she replied hesitantly. 

Alex set her drink on the counter and reached for a clean mug from the cabinet. “Do you want anything in it? There’s enough varieties of cream and sweeteners in this apartment to open a cafe.” 

“Just sugar, please,” Lena said, the corners of her mouth twitching upward. 

She sighed when Alex handed her the cup, the heat of the ceramic soaking in through her skin. “Thank you.” 

For a long moment, they all stood silently. Kara watched Lena sip her coffee, her brow crinkled with concern. Alex watched Kara. 

Kara only shifted her gaze when the movement of Alex leaning back against the counter caught her attention. “Should we - do you want to sit down?” 

She looked over to the dining table, covered in empty takeout boxes, before stepping away from Lena to hurriedly fold the blankets strewn across the couch from where she had slept the night before. “Here. We don’t have to just stand around.” 

Lena sank heavily onto the cushions while Alex sat cross-legged on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table. Kara hesitated for just a moment before settling next to Lena. 

“Alex,” Lena began haltingly, “I...I don’t know how much Kara has told you, but, nevertheless...I owe you an apology. I was hurt and angry, and I treated you cruelly, and I -” 

“Kara told me enough,” Alex said, cutting the younger woman off firmly but with no hint of malice in her voice. “I’m not entirely blameless either. But we’re all on the same side now, and that’s what matters.” 

Lena’s leg began to bounce as the control she had kept over her nervous energy while she spoke waned. Kara reached for Lena’s knee and squeezed it gently, not removing her hand even after she stilled. 

Alex noticed and shot her sister a questioning look, her eyebrow raised. Kara stared back with an expression that said, _Not now. Not yet._

“We have to stop Lex and Leviathan,” Lena said. “I have to undo the damage I’ve caused.” 

“The real question is how we go about doing that, especially now that we know Rama Kahn has Kryptonite,” Alex responded gravely, her back straightening. “And with the DEO gone, as corrupt as it had become, we don’t have anywhere to contain him if we do capture him.” 

Kara stood and ran her hand through her hair. Lena watched her closely, noticing clearly for the first time how the sisters’ postures matched when they set themselves to task. Shoulders back, torsos taut, both of them jutting their chins out just slightly, as if they were daring the world to cross them one more time. 

“With the multiverse destroyed, we could theoretically imprison him in the Pipeline in Central City. I’d have to get in touch with Barry, but it’s worth a shot.” 

Alex nodded, but confusion crossed Lena’s face. “Who’s Barry?” 

Kara stopped her pacing, realizing her slip. She looked wildly at Lena before letting out a long breath. “Barry Allen, my friend, is...the Flash,” she admitted, adjusting her glasses. She would deal with the repercussions of that later, but, here, now, she couldn’t bear the thought telling another lie. Not with Lena looking up at her with those green eyes, so small and soft in Kara’s own clothes, but by no means weak. 

Now Lena nodded too. “I still have the prototypes for your Kryptonite-filtering suit in my lab. I’d be able to modify one of them in order to replace the one destroyed in the DEO collapse, as long as I can get there before Lex destroys everything.” 

“I’ll take you there,” Kara said without hesitation. “I won’t let you go out unprotected, now that Lex knows you’ve crossed him.” 

“Kara, you take Lena to get the suit,” Alex said, taking charge as she unfolded herself from her position on the floor. “I’ll gather the rest of the team at the Tower and meet you two there. If we’re going to end this for good, we’re going to need everyone.” 

She drained her last dregs of coffee and moved towards the door before pausing. She turned back around, her boots thudding softly across the floor, and placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “It’s good to have you back. Kara isn’t the only one who’s missed having you around.” 

Lena’s expression brightened with relief. “Thank you. For believing me.” 

Alex’s face softened again, but she shrugged nonchalantly. “When Kara told me why you came here last night, that’s all the proof I needed.” 

She shot another glance at her sister before turning on her heel again. “I’ll see you soon.” The door closed behind her with a heavy thump, the sound echoing through the morning quiet of Kara’s apartment. 

“I’ll just change out of this,” Lena said, pushing up the sleeves of Kara’s sweatshirt, some of her shyness returning, “and then we can go to my lab.” She rose to gather her clothes from where they lay at the foot of Kara’s bed. 

“Lena. Wait.” 

Lena stopped and looked at Kara, her eyes flashing with worry again. 

Kara took a breath and stepped closer. “What you said before, about needing to undo the damage you caused. I just - _You_ don’t have to do anything, not on your own. You’re not alone anymore.” 

Lena tilted her head as she also took a step forward. There was a softness to Kara’s voice she didn’t hear last night. The edge that had sliced across the phrase, “Sit down.” was gone. She knew this tone; this was _Kara_. 

“I know,” she replied quietly. “I know.” 

Kara swallowed thickly and then pulled Lena to her before Lena could react. Pressed against Kara’s chest, she wound her arms around her waist, feeling Kara shake against her. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered into her dark hair. “I’m sorry for everything. I’ve missed you so much.” 

Lena turned her face upward and freed one arm to cup her hand against Kara’s cheek. Kara leaned into the touch, her eyes locked on Lena’s. Lena knew they had more to tell each other, so much more, but, for the moment, she simply said, “We’re here now.” 

“What do you say, Supergirl?” she asked after a moment, wiping her thumb across Kara’s cheek to catch a tear that threatened to slip down her nose. “Shall we go save the world?” 

Kara’s face split into a grin, one that reached her eyes and filled the room with even more sunlight. She slid her hand down to lace her fingers through Lena’s. “Yes, Miss Luthor, I think we shall.” 


End file.
